Talk:Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 2)/@comment-27892784-20160804032232/@comment-26999065-20160804205239
Part of the reason may be they haven’t bothered to lock down these dates yet, leaving it open ended so they can write in a more relaxed fashion. This is usually a mistake. Often writers prefer clear boundries, so executive producers or directors or whatever should set them often and set them early. However, remember, Maya is pretty bad at math, and calendars and dates are sometimes tricky, so she could have made a mistake – going forward instead of backwards or vice versa (though I suspect that's more what the writers have done rather than Maya). Despite what she says, it simply may not be true, or she might be taking serious liberties with round off error, or asking to pick the 6 weeks out of the year she’d most like to hold hands, regardless of when the actual dates are when that would occur – like president’s day isn't on the actual birthdays of those presidents. We do know Maya is older than Riley. I one time thought she was 4/5ths of a year older, but can’t now confirm this. This page only states she was born in 2001 and doesn’t narrow it down further than that, so we don't know which month. Riley was born on December 8th, 2001. Curiously, this would make Maya and Riley born on opposite sides of the 9/11 terrorist attack of that year. Were their parents even in New York that year? They have never mentioned it. Of course Maya was a baby and Riley wasn't even born yet, but if their parents lived in NY at that time, it should be quite a real time memory for them (rather than second hand information they only watched on T.V.) Joshua was born on February 14th, 1999 – Valentine’s Day. That only means Maya must have been born after February 14th, 2001, so Joshua is at least 2 years older than Maya, instead of before that date when he’d be less than 2 years older. And if there are only 6 weeks between them, that might mean Maya was born the beginning of January or the beginning of April (half of February and all of March in between – i.e. about 6 weeks OR 6 weeks after February 14th, which is about April 1st). In Girl Meets Master Plan, Riley gave Maya friendship rings for her 14th birthday (Thunder and Lightning – though I’ve only heard them use them in the correct order once– ha ha – with lightning followed by thunder – they usually do it the “wrong” order where one says thunder, then the other responds with lightning, which is not the normal order for that paring. But I digress. Girl Meets Master Plan aired in January, so they might be assuming Maya’s birthday is in January, despite the episode being filmed during a rather sunny and warm time of the year with no snow around and leaves on the trees. January is about 6 weeks to the middle of February. If that’s what they did, then they made a big mistake. But since they say Maya’s birthday is in 2001, it can’t be January 2001, since that would make her less than 2 years younger than Joshua – not more than 2 years. Thus, it must be April, 2001. Or they got her year wrong here and it could be January, 2000, but that would make her older than Riley by MORE than a year, so April, 2001 seems right. Unless they got Joshua’s birth year wrong, and it is 1998 instead of 1999. The BMW episode he was born in, though, was 1999. Or Riley's year wrong, making hers 2000 in December. Doubtless, it is a mess and there are only so many ways one can fix it. If Maya is as little as 3/4th of a year older than Riley, she could have been born at the beginning of April in 2001. And that is 6 weeks difference between Joshua Gabriel Mathews and Maya Penelope Hart, but that would make them only 2 years and 6 weeks apart instead of closer to 3 years or just shy of 3 years apart by 6 weeks. If so, Maya has it backwards (as might happen for a girl bad with numbers, and a guy who’s been seriously OVERESTIMATING their age difference). It isn’t only 6 weeks out of year they are 2 years apart, but only 6 weeks out of the year they are a full three years apart (when using only whole numbers), and they are only 2 years apart the rest of the time. If anything, Maya should STOP holding his hand during those 6 weeks when Joshua is 3 years older than her and be allowed to hold his hand the rest of time, or the other 48 weeks out of year. She’d like that. One possible “fix” would be for Maya’s birthday to be in April, like April 1st, or the first week of April or last week of March, 2001. That makes her 3/4ths of a year older than Riley and 2 years and 6 weeks, or 2.12 years younger than Joshua, and Joshua has just been exaggerating the age difference between them all this time to discourage her, or make himself feel older or more mature. This also has the added advantage of making Maya and Joshua closer in age, which is a good thing for Joshaya. Or will they fix Joshua’s date of birth and move it back to 1998 (despite the 1999 BMW air date of that episode where he was born), and make Maya’s birth in January, 2001? This would make them almost 3 years apart, just shy by 6 weeks, and make Maya 4/5ths of a year older than Riley, which is fine, but would fail to explain the unseasonably warm weather New York was having in January of 2014 when Riley gave her the friendship rings, and in January of 2016 during this Nature Walk. You can only blame Global Warming for so much. Sadly, I think we'll have to assume Maya was born in January, 2001, Riley in December, 2001, 4/5ths of a year later, and Joshua in February, 1998, to make everything work. The exact time between BMW and GMW is a bit nebulous, anyway. And New York is, obviously, on this world, warmer than it is in the real world. But what can you expect when people don't bother to hammer down details early so the writers have better guidelines to follow, a firmer foundation, and a sturdier scafolding upon which to build? Also, being forced to shoot January episodes months earlier often can't be helped (within this budget) so you just gotta suck it up and walk it off. So you guys better decide on some details PDQ so you don't keep messing up - like what is Riley's middle name? Surely, since Joshua has one (Gabriel) and Maya (Penelope) and Cory (A, or A.O - not sure, apart from howling like a wolf Ahhhh Oowwww), Riley probably has one. What is it? Almost certainly funny, like Kermit or Topanga, otherwise she'd use it regularly and we'd know it by now.